


Unexpected Voyeurism

by JennieBlackheart



Category: British Artist, British Singers RPF, Buzzcocks (Band), Howard Devoto - Fandom, Linder Sterling - Fandom, Pete Shelley - Fandom
Genre: Arousal, Come, Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Licking, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Pete has written some lyrics as well as melodies for a song, and wants Howard, who lives next door, with his girlfriend Linder to review them. He goes over to his neighbor's house, and through the window he can see Howard giving Linder oral sex on the sofa, and then sex. Pete, is shocked as well as aroused! He knows he is outside, but that doesn't stop him from rubbing his crotch on his hand to get off!





	Unexpected Voyeurism

One thing about being neighbors, and friends, everyone was rather casual about making themselves at home at each other's place. They kept the doors unlocked when they were home, and no one ever knocked to announce their arrival. That was just how the situation was with Pete living in his own place, and Howard and Linder, who were lovers, living in theirs.

Pete had been writing lyrics and some melodies to go with them, and thought that he was on to something. He wanted Howard to give his work a look over, before he continued, however, and notebook in hand, he went over to Howard and Linder's place.

Each place had a window in the door, and as Pete went to turn the knob, he glanced through it, and let out a gasp! On the sofa, legs spread, Linder was moaning as she arched her back in desire. Howard has his face buried buried between her thighs as he licked, slurped, and sucked on the juices produced by her pink folds. Linder was rubbing her pert pink clit, sounding like she was going to come unglued!

Pete could not help but to stare, and though is was men that usually attracted his attention, this was certainly tantalizing, and he could feel himself becoming aroused, his trousers and pants becoming strained.

Pete was outside, and anyone could see, so even though he had a raging hard on, he wasn't about to expose himself here! Instead, he rubbed his hand firmly over his cock through his trousers as best as he could, and began to alternate between rubbing his hand up and down, and granting himself friction against his hand, hips thrusting.

He could hear Linder howling as she shifted her hips, Howard's fingers moving in and out, fucking her. They had to know that the neighborhood could hear, and Pete kept granting himself friction, precome sticky on his stomach. He wished he could actually grip his cock, but if he did it would not be until later, inside his house.

Pete looked again, and Howard was now mounting her on the sofa, causing both to become vocal. He'd seen Howard naked and knew he was delicious, but he'd never seen him fucking a woman before. As their bodies moved in tandem, and they picked up speed, Pete grew closer and closer to releasing. He didn't care if he came in his pants, the only thing that mattered now was getting off!

Finally, Pete couldn't hold back, and biting his lip, he closed his eyes and filled his pants with come, hot stickiness running down his leg, as he exhaled.

"Oh God!" He whispered, basking in the afterglow. Once finished, he went back to his place and cleaned himself up. He felt a bit wicked for what he'd done, but it felt so good and he hadn't had anyone in ages to get him off. Voyeurism, seemed second best.


End file.
